Galidor
Galidor was a theme introduced in 2002. It was based on Galidor, a CG-intensive, science-fiction television series broadcast on Fox Kids and later on ABC Familyhttp://web.archive.org/web/20030609205125/http://www.galidor.com/. Production of the show was partially funded by LEGO, which produced a line of sets to go along with it, all based on a simplified action-figure structure vaguely similar to BIONICLE, which had been introduced the previous year. Background Galidor - Defenders of the Outer Dimension followed the adventures of Nicholas Bluetooth and his friend Allegra Zane, two teenagers who find themselves warped to Galidor, a world in the Outer Dimension which is being threatened by the evil Gorm. Nick and Allegra were brought there by the robot Jens, who sent a transdimensional pod to Earth to retrieve the prince of Galidor, hidden away from Gorm until he would be old enough to fight him. Once on Galidor, Nick discovers that he has the power to "glinch" - alter his limbs to copy those of anybody he meets, gaining any special abilities they have in the process, such as extendable claws or a powerful jump. Plot Nicholas Bluetooth, an American teenager, is suffering from peculiar dreams, in which he sees fantastical creatures on an alien landscape, and a strange man. One night, he is awoken from a dream, and discovers a strange object floating by his bed. It is a large metal ring, which creates a 3D projection of a map. Nicholas's friend, Allegra Zane, deciphers the map. It leads them to a sewer chamber, where they find a mysterious large vehicle. Nick goes in to investigate, Allegra following, and the craft takes off. It lands in the strange landscape from Nick's dream, where they encounter a robot, Jens. Jens tells them that he sent the craft to find a great warrior, and accuses Nick of stealing it. While he repairs the ship, which suffered some damage upon landing, Nick and Allegra sleep. Nick dreams of a mysterious woman, who tells him to "follow his heart" to "defeat Gorm". He is then awakened by Allegra; a mysterious storm is blowing towards them. Jens states the the storm is actually Gorm. A giant projection of Gorm's head tries to capture Allegra, but she is saved by Nick, who somehow switches arms with Jens, allowing him to reach out and pull her inside the vehicle. Jens tells Nick that he has "glinched": Switched limbs with another entity. This means that Nick is the warrior Jens sought. They then proceed to fly off in the craft, to find Euripides, the former arch-philosopher of the royal court of Galidor; only he can lead them to Galidor. While in-flight, Allegra tries to find out how to control the vehicle, to use it to return home. However, she almost kills Nick by opening an airlock, and crash-lands them. Fortunately, they had already reached their destination. The group leaves the vehicle, and Jens wonders where Euripides is. He determines that he must have gone to the top of a large rock formation, so the group sets off that way. While Allegra and Jens climb the formation, Nick is forced to return to the vehicle (which he dubs "The Egg"), to recover the Map. He is then accosted and dragged underground by an Aquart. Features It was the "glinching" limb-switching ability that formed the core mechanic of the Galidor sets. Each set contained an action figure composed of about a dozen parts, connected by standard pins, typically at the neck, shoulders, elbows, hips and knees. Despite being one of the poorest-performing lines ever produced by LEGO, this concept would later be adapted for reuse with the Ben 10 license, which also performed poorly. Sets Video Games * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension Comics * Galidor: Danger in the Outer Dimension * Galidor Mini Comic from McDonald's Promotion Gallery galidoradv.jpg|Promotional wallpaper Galidor 8.jpg|Wallpaper Galidor 7.jpg|Wallpaper Galidor 6.jpg|Wallpaper Galidor 5.jpg|Wallpaper Galidor 3.jpg|Wallpaper Galidor 2.jpg|Wallpaper Trivia *Some fifteen years after it's short-lived run, Galidor would be referenced in The LEGO Ninjago Movie theme in the form of a T-shirt worn by Rufus McCallister in the 70620 Ninjago City set. See Also * Ben 10 * BIONICLE * Hero Factory External links * Official site References Category:Themes Category:Galidor Category:Licensed themes Category:Themes introduced in 2002 Category:Discontinued Themes